bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Eri
is the key source to Kai Chisaki's operation to manufacture Quirk-Destroying Bullets. She is the granddaughter of the Eight Precepts of Death's boss''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 155, Page 6. Appearance Eri is a child with bandages all over her body. She wears a white short sleeve dress and has a small horn on the right side of her forehead and has white, long, choppy, unkempt hair. She also has red irises. Personality Eri is a frightened and innocent little girl who doesn't want to take part in Chisaki's plans. Because of this, Chisaki considers her a "troublemaker". Her relationship with Chisaki and the Eight Precepts suggest that she has never felt affection in her life, since she claimed up until now, Izuku's touch was the first time she felt kindness, which overwhelmed her. When murderous intents are directed at her, she does not scream nor cry and simply remains silent, because of bracing for the pain she knows she has no choice but to accept. Eri is however willing to let herself go with Chisaki in order to protect those that help her. History Eri is the granddaughter of the ex-Capo of Criminal Yakuza 'The Eight Precepts of Death'. At a young age, she accidentally used her newly manifested quirk on her father and it caused him to vanish. Her quirk resembled neither of her parents so her mother believed her existence to be cursed and gave her up to her father. Her grandfather then left her in the care of his Protege, Kai Chisaki (Overhaul) so that he could test her to identify her quirk as well be able to sympathize as it seemed as if they had similar quirks. However, her quirk was dis-diagnosed and was in fact 'Rewind' and not 'Vanish'. At some point before her introduction, The Capo of the Eight Precepts of Death fell into a critical state of illness and Overhaul took over the organization and then began to experiment on Eri to turn her quirk into a weapon. Through unknown means, he discovered that her blood had properties that suppress the bodies ability to manifest 'Quirk Factor' and cause someones' quirk to not work. He manufactured them into bullets that be shot at a target and inject them with her blood. He did this by using his destroying Eri with his quirk, collecting blood, and then repairing her. He did this hundred, upon thousands of times despite Eri's agonistic pain. Eri tried to escape and resist many times but no to avail and eventually accepted her fate as a prisoner. However the effect of these bullets was temporary, and Overhaul used further tests to be able to perfect his experiment until he had refined the process enough to create bullets that he believed could permanently destroy quirks. Synopsis Eri was running down an alley away from Chisaki, mentally chanting she had enough of her treatment and wishing someone would save her. She bumps into Izuku and Chisaki catches up to them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 128 Quirk and Abilities Rewind: Eri's quirk allows her to 'rewind' an individuals body to a previous state. She was able to reverse the Overhaul/Nemoto fusion with her quirk. She has shown the ability to rewind someone's body to a point before they existed. She accidentally used this on her father. The full effects and restrictions are currently unknown. Eri's blood is able to attack an individual's Quirk and stop its activation. This ability within her DNA makes Eri an important part to Chisaki's plans. Supposedly, he is using her blood to stop the activation of Quirks in order to control society through fear (much like how All For One controlled people by taking away their Quirks) and using that as a means of destroying justice. Relationships Kai Chisaki Eri is terrified of him. Similar to how he treats his members, Chisaki only values Eri for her use. Because of his Quirk, Chisaki does not hesitate to endanger her life, as he can simply fix her if he acts soon enough. This has has a profound effect on her, causing her to not cry or scream when threatened or in pain, but to simply grin and bear it, as she has been taught she can do nothing else. Izuku Midoriya Izuku Midoriya is the first person to ever touch Eri with kindness. When she tried to escape from the Eight Precepts, he refused to turn her over to Chisaki, forcing her to run back to him when she thought Chisaki would kill Izuku and Mirio Togata. Mirio Togata She first met Mirio at the same time she met Izuku, although they did not react well. When Mirio found out about what was happening to Eri, he blamed himself greatly and became determined to save her. He is the first person to give her hope that could be free of Chisaki and the Eight Precepts. References Site Navigation it:Eri Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children